CrossDresser Stories
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Most people are gray. They follow the in crowd, do what ever it takes to be popular, to fit in. Others try to be different and original, and then there's Jamie, the boy who longs for acceptance...but can't change who he is inside. Other stories told...
1. CrossDresser

**Nyah, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. This is for _Raining Skittles_ for making me do this, and stay up all night but I did enjoy it nevertheless. I hope you like.**

**All OCs belong to their owners besides Jamie, Arabella, and Damien. They are mine! I don't own South Park.**

_"I have no idea why people like Jamie," Events that happened in the past._

* * *

><p><strong>Cross-Dresser<strong>

* * *

><p>Dark blue eyes widen considerably. He can hear them as soon as he started to walk off. They don't want to be friends with him. They're lying; he can hear their loud voices.<p>

The smirks decorating their faces, he can just imagine it.

Their resounding laughter that cuts through his cool mask without even a challenge, leaving it in pieces for him to pick it up. A single voice stops him from running completely away.

"That cross-dressing freak. He's more annoying than the fag Pip. Why are we friends with him again?" Cartman says he already knows a group of people is surrounding the fat ass.

He wants to run away. It's best if he doesn't listen to the answers. He wants to hold on to the desperate hope that people can look past physical appearances. That somebody will actually stand up for him.

So, he stays glued to the spot, hoping against all odds there will be somebody, someone. "Because Damien will kill us if we ever hurt his precious Jamie," Craig Tucker's nasally voice answers.

Everybody starts laughing once again making obscure comments and jabs. He hears and knows so many of those people that are "secretly" being friends with him, and it hurts. The lights from his dark blue eyes dim significantly.

He doesn't make his presence known instead he just starts to run as fast as he can. He needs to get to his house as fast possible where all their words and glares couldn't hurt him. Five minutes later, he quietly arrived at his home.

His parents were visiting their local art show, and he got home before Damien and Arabella. Slugging off his backpack he makes his way into his room. Closing his door, he glances at everything in his room that defines him as James Nero Black otherwise known as Jamie.

There are pictures of himself and his real friends. Posters that decorated every inch of his walls depicting of music, a hot guy or two, his books, and the sign of the Beast or his "Uncle" Satan. A tank filled with sand scorpions sits on his dresser.

He has a cello in the corner of his bedroom. Then his eyes come across his closet, and he finds that he can't hold back everything that has recently happened to him and past events. Without warning he tears into the space. Throwing piles and piles of dresses, corsets, skirts, and low-riding jeans to the ground. He tore everything that defined him as a cross dresser down.

He hates it!

He hates it!

He hates it!

**HE HATES IT SO MUCH!**

He tears it all down from the hangers and seams, throwing it on the floor. They were the fucking reason he was like this. Why at first glance people thought that he was a girl, why they always looked at him with interest or un-hidden lust. Yet seconds later they learned he was a boy, now they stared at him with contempt and unveiled disgust. The reason behind all those scathing remark he received from behind closed mouths.

Why he was a freak among freaks. When he couldn't find any more things in his closet he moved toward his dresser. Throwing his make-up against the walls, he watched it all shatter upon impact. The stupid concealing makeup that only added, no, spurred everyone into teasing him.

The makeup, the stupid eyeliner added to the mask he chose to wear with pride every single day. He tore down all his posters of men, ripping them into shreds letting the pieces fall to ground. He shouldn't like men. It was so unnatural.

Grabbing the photos and photos of him smiling with friends and family he threw them against the wall. He glanced at one depicting him at eight dressed as the Queen of Hearts and Double L as Alice. They looked so happy.

So fucking fake. Another crash sounded against the walls. He threw every single photo. Every single moment he had ever captured. Books were shredded and thrown on the floor. The dresser drawers were ripped from the dresser itself.

He couldn't stand the sight of anything in his room. All it showed anyone was that he something that should be abhorred. He shouldn't be like he was. Why!

He shouldn't dress like woman, he thinks as he undresses himself, throwing the clothes onto the pile. He should wear jeans and play fucking sports, and ogle girls' breasts and asses. Not drool over men.

Not wishing that his best friend, the Anti-Christ, the fucking son of Satan would notice him for once. He shouldn't be like this at all. Turning to his full-length mirror he sneers at the image.

A boy shouldn't wear make-up at all. A boy shouldn't be so short and scrawny. Before he himself notices a single fist flies toward the glass. The perfect image is broken.

Like he is.

Like he feels.

When he looks at himself he can't help, but start to laugh loudly. His body unconsciously starts to peddle backwards till his back hits the bare wall; oddly right beside him is his cello. His body trembles from laughter. Grabbing on to instrument he finds an empty spot on the bed, an insane smile on his face. Not a second goes by where he doesn't giggle.

He rests the cello against his body, the weight oddly comforting. His right hand is already in position while the left hand holds the bow tightly, pressing it gently against the strings.

Then almost if on cue, he starts to play pouring everything he's got into the music. Dark blue eyes start to close and the smile slowing becomes a frown.

_At six he remembered going to Gap to pick out his outfit for the first day at school. Dad and Daddy finally agreed on letting him choose his own clothes. He was so excited that day._

_His parents led him to the boy section, but he remembered not liking any of those clothes. He said no to every single one. Dad and Daddy thought he should try another store, but no._

_He grabbed his Daddy's hand pulling him toward a frilly red and white pinafore with pockets on the front, he could hold his lemon heads in them. Sweet! "I want that!" He says, grabbing the dress, looking excitedly at it. He even saw a matching ribbon too and the perfect set of long sockets. He would look be-be-bea-whatever Dad said that means he'd looked pretty._

_Oh, then he saw the perfect skirt too with a big red heart on it, and that shirt with 'Daddy's Little Princess,' written in black cursive with a stick picture of a smiling Daddy and a little girl. That wasn't right, he was Daddy's Prince, but he liked the shirt nonetheless._

_From then on he decided the boy's section was icky, the girl section was so much prettier. He was oblivious to his parents' initial wide-eyed reaction. He was clueless of the stares he was receiving, the whispers from surrounding adults, and their non-accepting smiles directed at him._

_In fact, he was so unaware that dressing up as girl was taboo, and that he would be isolated for it._

He was nearing the middle of the song. His clutched the bow at bit tighter. A single clear tear escaped a closed eye.

_He tucked a single strand of his red hair behind his ears, patting down his white frilly dress. Glancing down at his red ankle-length Chucks once more, he sighed before digging in his shoe, pulling at his cellphone. Finding Daddy's number, he started to walk to Cold Stone._

_He may not have liked sweet stuff, but coffee ice cream was the closest thing to comfort he could get right now. His father's voice sounded on the other line._

_"Jamie are you ok, where do you want me to meet you?" He goes straight to the point never beating around the bush. A small smile makes it's way onto his mouth. His Daddy already knows he just wants him right now._

_"Cold Stone. Do you want coffee flavored too?" He asks stepping into the shop glad to see it was empty._

_"Yes, I'll be there in ten." he smiles before answering with an ok. He walks in, someone is already there to greet him, but he doesn't want anymore revulsion. So, he doesn't speak to give away his gender, instead he pretends to be shy, blushing to add effect._

_Pointing to dark brown ice cream and the extra large bowl, he chooses sour skittles as the topping. He pays without a word, blushing hotly when the server says he was a cute little lady._

_A man that looks to be in his early twenties steps into the shop. His hair matches the hair he had identically. He smiles when he sees the man, holding the ice cream excitedly. The man sits across from him when he hands him a spoon._

_Moving the chair till he sits directly at his side, he lies on his shoulder. Pushing ice cream in his mouth, he loves the bittersweet taste. It reminds him of him. "James," The man says putting an arm around his waist._

_He in turn leans further into the man's shoulder, fingers grabbing at his black t-shirt. "You know it's okay to cry," The man says soothingly._

_"I...I...know, Daddy, I know." He manages to choke out. Another bit of ice cream is shoved into his mouth. Silent tears stream down his face, he and his Daddy could feel the wetness although there was nothing. When was ever going to learn that nobody actually wanted or liked a cross-dressing fag like him._

_He can't help but silently wish that tomorrow he would wake up and be normal. He just wants to be accepted like everyone else. He doesn't like being different or an outcast, he just wants to be like everyone else._

_He wants to feel comfortable in boy clothing instead of awkward and uncomfortable. He wondered if that was too much to ask._

He grip had loosened the notes were coming out beautifully, leading toward a great end. Tears were falling down his pale cheeks, his face he was sure was screwed up in sorrow or pain, but he could feel his mouth pulling into a joyful smile.

_He was in his third year of high school, a junior on the brink of ending his formal education. Nothing had changed much besides his skirts got shorter and he now had a couple of really close friends. Every day he would look really close in the mirror while putting on his eyeliner._

_He was checking for any cracks in his mask. He needed to make sure that today he wouldn't let anything derogatory get under his skin. Dark blue eyes stared back at him he was a strong person._

_He could pull this off. Stepping out of his room he can already smell the breakfast his Daddy is making, his Dad can't cook shit. However, Daddy isn't necessarily good at fixing the roof, cars, or sinks like Dad is._

_It's a pretty a good balance. His siblings Arabella and Damien sit at the dining room table. Arabella as always grabs him in an exuberant hug. "Jamie can I borrow-," He cuts her off with a grin._

_"Nope, its my eyeliner." Arabella asks him every morning this month to borrow his Giorgio Armani limited edition eyeliner set._

_"But it's my theme to dress up like you this month~." She whines glancing up at me with Dad's puppy look with Daddy's eyes. A deadly combination._

_He pauses staring at his sister who honestly looked up to him. She was one of the few that made his mask strong enough to withstand almost anything. "Ok, you may borrow it Bella, but only borrow. For my payment I want two strawberry scorpion lollipops and one ant lollipop too." He says with a smile._

_"Thank you, Jamie!" She says, thrusting the items toward him with a smile. Another glance and she's gone. His eyes glint in mirth, nodding off to her direction._

_He takes a seat across from his little brother next. No words needed to be said between them two, a silent conversation passed through the meeting of the eyes. "James," The younger tasks not used to using his voice._

_"Jamie," Damien tries again softer. "When are you going to admit to yourself that you're hurting? You can lie to Dad and Daddy. You can lie to Arabella._

_Heck, you can lie to Damien, Rydia, Karen, or Anza and Anza is the most perceptive of your friends," Damien continues, grey eyes boring into his older brother's ones._

_"However you cannot lie to me. You cannot hide from me like you do the others. It's okay to cry. One day something is going to set you off and you won't be able to stop it. The day should be any day James. You've been treated unfairly for you being you._

_You brush it off as if it was nothing, but it builds up and grows, pressing against your heart." Damien gets up from his seat doing a rare act kindness. He hugs his older brother._

_"Let it out, please." He pleads him, but he only hugs back telling him he has nothing worry about. He refuses to say anything about how on the dot his brother was actually._

_He doesn't wait for breakfast; he doesn't think he'll last in the face of his parents. Pushing a lollipop into his mouth he walks out the door. His trek to school is quiet, he watches in amazement as the sun rises fully when he gets to school._

_He by now used to the stares of students at school. Going to his locker he is surprised to see Craig Tucker there. He doesn't really like the other boy. Craig is...Craig._

_He is only tolerated by him because of Tweek. He thinks that Craig is cute and everything, other than that he feels nothing, but slight disdain toward him. "Tucker?" He asks in a slightly wary tone. His hand immediately flies to his hair ruffling it a bit._

_Craig only stares for a moment before flipping him off. "I need to talk to you Jamie." His heart stops for a second, Craig never calls him Jamie. Ever._

_"About what?" He asks slowly. His blue eyes eventually land on two beings behind him. Double L and His little pixie._

_"Can we talk about this in private?" Craig asks only to get three No's in return._

_"Spit whatever you have say out before I decide to walk away." He says dangerously._

_"Will you go out with me?" Craig suddenly gushes out. A bright red flame appears at his side. A tall boy with choppy black hair and ruby- red eyes glances briefly at him before his eyes rest on Craig._

_"Damien," He says smiling at Satan's son and best friend. He doesn't answer back, but his red pointed tail starts to swish._

_"Do you accept?" Craig asks staring at the ground._

_"No!" His friends chorus glaring at Craig, however he says a "Sure" walking away. He wished he would of listened._

_But his friends always supported him. He is happy for them. They make him who he is today. They were the ones who replaced his nightmares with sweet dreams._

He ends the last bit of the song. Tears are no longer sliding down his face. His blue eyes are open surveying the room. It was destroyed aside from his scorpions.

He did all of this because he needed to release it all... He couldn't help it. He wanted to let it all out. Placing his cello carefully on the bed, he got up careful to avoid broken glass and other items. He peeked into the blinds, happy at what he saw. The sky was getting dark, a thunderstorm was rolling by soon. He hoped it would start to rain before everybody arrived home. He only had to wait ten more minutes before it started pouring like cats and dogs.

Putting some jeans on, yellow rain boots, and a bright red raincoat he rushed outside. The rain falls down on his face causing him to genuinely laugh. He closes his eyes letting the rain wash away everything that was ailing him.

He wanted it all gone.

He stood still for three minutes letting all the water wash over him until his blue eyes opened. He needed to embrace that this was never going to get easier. Sometimes he hated his life, but he loved all the moments he shared with precious ones.

He was happy to be one in a kind. A unique freak amongst the normal freaks, he was a special one.

"I'm James Nero Black, otherwise known as Jamie. I'm a cross-dresser and proud." Jamie states with strong conviction.

He was a cross-dresser and proud.


	2. Big Brother

**I promised I wouldn't write anything until I finished my other things, but this could be a one-shot if no one wants this to be continued. Anyways, I wanna thank _Sugarbubblegum333_ for like everything dude. You are like fucking awesome. I also want to say Happy Birthday Rydia, -hugs tightly- An awesome original character you are. I also want to thank _Blossom Utonium._**

**I own nothing, dude. The only thing I own are James "Jamie", Arabella "Bella", and Damien Black. I still don't know why people like my OCs despite what people say. I'm serious about this. **

**I hope you enjoy this. **

**I will have _Sugarbubblegum333's_ one-shot out soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Brother<strong>

**Part One**

* * *

><p>James Nero Black breathed sharply, opening his blue eyes to his dimly lit room. He sat right up, checking around to make sure he was still safe in his bed and poster-filled room with his books cramming themselves onto shelves on the walls. James touched his face, feeling the wetness around his eyes. He frowned deeply, "This happens every year." He muttered.<p>

He threw off his red covers, shuffling to his closed bedroom door. James opened it, not at all surprised to see his Daddy right there. Dark bags lay under his eyes, and he too wore a frown. His Daddy's normally blank brown eyes were filled with sadness and fear. "Are Damien and Arabella with Dad?" James asked as always, stepping aside to let his Daddy in before closing the door.

His Daddy simply nodded, climbing into his Queen-sized bed. James got onto the other-side, pulling the covers to cover both of him. He immediately snuggled underneath his Daddy's chin like he would've if he several years younger. His Daddy threw a single arm around his waist pulling him closer. "Daddy, has it really been eight years since that day?" He questioned.

His Daddy's hold on him became tighter, and his heartbeat was the only sound heard in the room. James felt his own heart race erratically; he could hear the constant thumping against his chest-almost painfully. The sound was like some sort of climatic pounding of the thrums.

"Yes, it has." His Daddy finally answered, shifting the tiniest bit. James, if possible frowned deeper.

It shouldn't be this way, he thought sadly. His Daddy had always been the strongest figure in his life, someone he could always count on to be his anchor when things got tough. That little shift showed James that since that day, that pain and fear they had all felt had never left.

"Daddy," He says again quietly, "is it okay to still be scared?" His Daddy was never one to lie to him, and he could feel the smallest shift on the bed when he asked the question. His Daddy breathed deeply once or twice. His Daddy turned to lie straight on his back, bringing James on his strong chest.

The constant intake of breath and the thumping of his Daddy's heart along with his arm wrapped James' waist made James feel like he was the safest person in the world. Nothing in the world could harm or bother him here. "My little prince," His Daddy started, using a nickname James hadn't heard from him in years. "I'm always scared and I always will be."

James' mouth curved into a small smile. He had no more questions for the night. Tonight was a night of remembrance that lay heavily on the hearts of all that were in the Black family. James waited until his Daddy was sound asleep, until he delicately unhooked his Daddy's arm from around his waist.

He tiptoed to his bedroom door yet again, leaving it open for his Dad, Arabella, and Damien to walk into his room. Whether consciously or unconsciously the rest of his family members always walked into his bedroom thirty or so minutes later. In the morning they would all find themselves cramped up in his bed.

James' hurried to get in his original spot. When everything was quiet and still in his room, his eyes rolled to the white ceiling. As if it was a giant movie projector, James began to watch what happened on November 1st to January 1st eight years ago.

An unsettling feeling began to rise in the pit of his stomach as he saw all his family members gather around the dining room table for breakfast. As always James' eyes widened with horror as he watched his Daddy get up to answer the house phone...

**Love thy Parents**

James watched with concern in his eyes as his Daddy came back with a grimace. He stared as his Daddy poked his pancakes and stirred his eggs around. Every now and then he would glance at the clock that hung on the wall to the right of them before his eyes would land on him, Damien, and Arabella.

"Seth, what's wrong?" His Dad asked his bright blue eyes shone brightly with worry. Damien, previously half-asleep suddenly looked wide-awake as he looked in the direction toward Daddy while Arabella took out her scorpion lollipop.

Seth's mouth pressed into a thin line, "_Nothing_, Daniel go back to eating." He emphasized the nothing, looking pointedly toward James, Arabella, and Damien.

James raised a red eyebrow; usually his Daddy was very open. Why would he not say anything? He was about to voice his thoughts when his Dad cut in again, this time in Japanese. James scowled taking a bite out of pancakes, his parents very rarely spoke in their native tongue.

They only spoke it when they were incredibly angry or didn't want to be understood. In this case it was the latter. However, James was relatively good for his age at reading people. The way his Dad and Daddy's voices were getting louder along with their facial expressions only served for James to know something was deeply wrong.

His glanced to the other side of the table, connecting eyes with Damien. He knew something was wrong too, he looked over to Arabella who had put her lollipop in her mouth, but her face was oddly blank. "Seth, we have to tell them! They're coming in a couple of hours! What are we going to say!" His Dad yelled, switching to English, his face a dark red.

Seth argued back calmly in Japanese, his Dad's face became redder and his breathing grew deeper. His chair pushed back with a loud screech when he stood.

"Fuck you, Seth! Fuck you," his Dad yelled once more, glaring for all its worth at his Daddy. James gasped, his parents got into fights all the time but whenever his Dad used the f-word it hadn't sounded like this. His Dad turned to his younger siblings, smiling tightly. "Can you come with Dad for a moment? I need to tell you something." Arabella and Damien followed his Dad as they walked to his parents' bedroom.

His Dad stopped before his form completely disappeared, he shooed Damien and Arabella along. His Dad looked straight at him, the look he gave James shook him to his very core. "Jamie," He said softly, "you are old enough to decide if you want to hear this from me or your Daddy."

James shook, he clutched tightly onto his SpongeBob pajama shorts, "Daddy, please." He answered. His Dad nodded, pushing his long blond hair back with a tired sigh.

"Ok, sweetie. I'll talk to you in a bit." He said before disappearing from James' view. James turned toward to his Daddy in silence, breakfast now cold.

"James, come with me." His Daddy said as he stood up from his seat. He waited patiently for Jamie to get up from seat, before grabbing his hand. They walked in complete silence till they came into his bedroom. James immediately jumped onto his red bed, his feet dangling over the side.

His Daddy took a seat right next to him; he patted James' on his blood-red hair. James stared at his Daddy, wondering what he was going to say. He wondered what had happened to make his Daddy look like this...so tired mixed with another emotion he couldn't quite define.

"James, I've never lied to you and I won't start now. In two hours there are going to be people that are going to take you and your siblings away from your Dad and I," James started to protest but his Daddy held up a hand.

"I don't know how long you guys will be gone, but I know that you couldn't contact us in anyway. That means no calling, emailing, or even writing letters. You will not be able to talk to Karen, Damien, or the rest of your friends. Temporarily, you will be moved to another school and live with people that will treat you like family until this shit is over."

James mouth dropped agape, from his Daddy's expression that wasn't the worst part. His Daddy seemed to be hesitating; his Daddy ran his fingers through his identical looking hair.

"James," He sighed, "if this goes well, we will get custody over you and the twins. That means that we get to keep you guys like we always have, however, if doesn't go we will lose custody over you. That means you will probably never see your Dad or I until all of you are adults. You guys may even be split up and adopted by other parents. The system is unpredictable."

"W-why?" James stuttered, all these different emotions swirling inside of him. His brain could barely come up with anything remotely sensible.

"Somebody in this town called Child Protective Services. Do you remember when they pulled you out of class and asked you questions? It was a couple of weeks ago, I think." James nodded numbly, flashes of him being pulled out of his third grade classroom to speak to Mr. Mackey, the Principle, and a stern-looking police officer. They asked him loads of questions and he answered every single one. He had thought it was normal since Arabella and Damien told him that they got questioned too.

"Why though?"

His Daddy frowned, "It could be because we're gay and we have kids. It could be because Damien hardly speaks. It could be because Arabella eats lollipops with insects and arachnids in them. It could be because we allow you to wear girl clothing. There are an indefinite amount of reasons James. I honestly couldn't say I know for a fact."

James jumped off of the bed, "I won't wear girl clothes, I'm sure Damien will talk more often, and Arabella can quit eating her candy! You guys ca-," James was cut off with a quick yet hard slap to his face.

"DON'T EVER TRY TO BE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, JAMES NERO BLACK!" His Daddy thundered, his eyes a lit with anger. James looked up at his Daddy with clear tears welled up in the corner of his eyes.

His Daddy stood up before kneeling in front of him, his brown eyes softening considerably. "My prince, I'm not sorry for hitting you. You are to let no one stifle who you are inside or any creativity and ideas you may have. Do you understand me?" James nodded, throwing his arms around his Daddy's neck.

His Daddy carefully unhooked his arms before turning around to crouch under James' bed. James was perplexed, why was Daddy searching under his bed. In a couple of seconds, he returned facing James with two small boxes in his hands. Both of them were as different as day and night. The first one on the right was skillfully wrapped with black and red colored paper. A white bow sat on top of it along with a small white paper attached to it. The other box seemed as if it was done in haste. Bright colors decorated the wrapping paper, it stuck out in weird ends, a whole array of stickers were on each every side of the box. A neon orange bow sat on top of the box along with a small orange piece of paper.

His Daddy allowed a small smile to cross his face, although there was grief in his eyes. "These were supposed to be your ninth birthday presents, but with unforeseen circumstances it would be better to give them to you right now. The right one is from Damien and I while the left one is from your Dad and Arabella."

James grabbed the right one first, opening the paper carefully, inside was a box. He opened the top to see a silver bracelet with several charms. The ones that caught his eyes were a red scorpion and a small replica of his favorite pair of Jordans. "I love it!" James exclaimed, putting it on his wrist.

He took the other box opening it just as carefully, inside was a white box with Arabella's barely literate writing. He took the top off to see a bracelet made out of many different colored beads and some charms, although they didn't dangle like his other bracelet did. He slid it on his other wrist. He looked in awe at his two gifts before tearing up again.

"I don't want to go, d-don't let them take us away. Please." James begged, "I don't wanna go!"

His Daddy grabbed him in another hug, rubbing his back soothingly as he cried on his shoulder. "Don't let them take us, please, Daddy. Please!" He held onto his Daddy as hard as he could. He wouldn't let go he wouldn't let go. He wouldn't. They couldn't take him away.

"Do something, Daddy. Daddy, please. Don't let them take us. I'll do anything. I don't wanna go away. I don't wanna go," red-hot tears rolled down his cheeks, completely blurring his vision. He continued to blubber incoherent words. All he knew was that he was going to stay. He had to stay.

"Daddy," He repeated like a never-ending mantra, "don't let them take us away." James failed to see his Daddy shed a single tear. His Daddy only hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry, James." His Daddy said pitifully. James only sobbed harder he couldn't stop. The aching in his chest was increasing, he wanted it all it to end. This had to be a horrible nightmare, which he couldn't awake from.

His Daddy finally pulled him away from his embrace. "James, enough crying. Dry your tears and start packing. I'll he-,"

James shook his head, furiously he wiped away of his tears, trying his hardest to keep the oncoming tears at bay. **"I HATE YOU,"** He screeched, **"YOU'RE USELESS! GET OUT!"**

His Daddy took a step back, his mouth open, "Ja-,"

**"GET OUT! GET OUT! I HATE YOU; I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, I FUCKING HATE YOU, **_**SETH!**"_ James stamped his foot repeatedly; his eyes squeezed shut while the color of his face changed to match his hair. His eyes opened to see his Daddy walking out of the room, he ran over to the door, slamming it shut in his face.

James screamed for all the world to hear his pain, the tears he tried to keep from falling started making rapid tracks down his face. His fell to his blue carpet, curling himself into a ball, why couldn't he stop crying?

On the other side of the door, Seth slid down to the ground. He bit his bottom lip, his head on his knees. Like his eldest son, he was crying and he couldn't stop. As a parent you were always there for your children through the good and bad times. You were supposed to be the ones to chase their monsters away. You were supposed to be ones to have an answer and a solution to everything. You were to be their knight in shining armor always. When James said he hated him, Seth knew he had failed in his job as his parent. He felt completely and utterly helpless, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

An hour or so later, James tentatively poked his head out of his bedroom. He was shocked to see his Daddy sitting at his door. He opened the door widely, falling to his knees. "Daddy?" He said.

"James?" His Daddy replied. James nodded silently; his eyes were cast downward and his cheeks burned in shame.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't hate you, Daddy. You're not useless either. I love you very, very much, and I was just upset but that doesn't excuse my actions. You don't hate me now, do you? Please, tell me you still love me and I'm still your prince." James spoke in rapid pace, afraid of the answer.

His Daddy stood up, his full height being 5'3 inches. His lips curled into the smirk, James knew his father was famous for, "Ah, as the King of Scorpions, I could never hate the crowned prince of Scorpions. How can I hate the Prince when he wore my favorite outfit that makes my heart go wild," His daddy leaned in, "not even the other king could do this to me."

James giggled and blushed, "I love the King of Scorpions. The prince thanks you for the compliment." James bowed with a smile.

James stood back up, watching his Daddy's happy expression turn blank. What was wrong now? "James," James winced at the tone, Daddy was one of the few who used his full name most of the time. James wondered briefly how his Daddy could make his name sound absolutely wonderful to degrading and humiliating, or something in the middle of that.

The one thing James detested more than waiting though was when his Daddy used his name without any emotion. It scared the living crap out of James. Right now his Daddy was using that tone, and he couldn't say he liked it one bit. "Did you have everything you need, including underwear, long-sleeved shirts, your nightlight, night clothes, and all of the shoes you want to take with you? Did you take your brush, comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, belts, glasses, and your bows and ribbons?" His Daddy asked with his arms crossed.

James nodded at each thing, inwardly jumping up and down. He had remembered everything, normally when his family went somewhere he f-, he wasn't just going somewhere. James stared blankly at his Nikes he was leaving his family. He had almost forgotten.

"Prince Jamie, you've forgotten one thing, I'm afraid." His Daddy said. James snapped his head up, what did he forget? Again, his Daddy grabbed his hand leading them to their living room.

Games and movie were strewn all over the cherry wood floor with game consoles on shelves. A giant TV sat in the middle of the living room with his Daddy and Dad's original works along with others hung up on the eggshell white walls surrounding them. His Daddy stopped in front a wooden cabinet. He swung it open, grabbing the first thing.

He closed it without a word, handing the item to James. "You almost forgot the Royal photo album." James' eyes widened, hugging it to his chest.

"Thank you, Daddy." James ran to put the item in his suitcase. As soon as it was fit into one of his three suitcases, the doorbell rang, resounding throughout the entire house like a *passing bell*.

James grabbed two of the suitcases while his Daddy grabbed the other. He found his siblings and his Dad in the hallway connecting to the front door. His Dad, Daniel, looked just as tired as Daddy, James noted.

Arabella and Damien each had three suitcases for each of them. James noticed Arabella had changed her theme, this month it had been rainbows and now she was garbed in black. James thought back to a book he had read earlier this year about Queen Victoria, after her beloved Albert died she was always dressed in black. She was always dressed as if she was mourning.

James hoped a splash of color would come back in Arabella's wardrobe, James couldn't bare to see his little sister so sad. His eyes past to Damien, he was no better. He was slouching more than usual and his grey eyes swirled violently with sorrow. His Daddy leaned his suitcase against the wall, walking to the door.

He swung it wide open; glaring fiercely as prim type of woman stepped in. She was dressed in pressed grey knee-length skirt with a white-buttoned dress-shirt. James watched as his Dad sent a sneer toward the lady. "Are you guys all packed and ready?" She directed her question toward James, Arabella, and Damien.

The twins nodded, giving nervous glances to Daddy and Dad while James responded with a "yes".

The woman bent down, with a smile she cooed, "You poor thing. Your parents forcing you to dress like a girl. Don't worry, your new Mommy and Daddy will get you proper clothes. How does that sound?"

James glared hatefully at the woman. She was the reason his family was breaking apart. "Fuck you." James responded with a sneer that surely made his Dad proud.

"Excuse me, young man I will not tolerate that use of-," James yawned in her face. He turned around, hugging his Dad first.

"I love you Dad, keep Daddy in-line and make sure he eats his vegetables. He can be sneaky with those carrots like Arabella." James said, inhaling the strong smell of clay, different types of paints, fire, all-around his Dad one last time.

His Dad hugged his back tightly, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too, my dear Jamie. Keep your sister in-line and make sure she eats her vegetables. She can't snack on those lollipops all-day. Remind her that 'Art is a bang' for me, please. Watch your brother too, you know he doesn't talk but he isn't mute. Talk too him for me okay. I love my little scorpion so much, never forget that." His kissed him once more, giving his eldest son a brilliant smile.

He switched parents with his siblings, running into his Daddy's arms. To James that was the safest place in world, nothing could compare to that. "I love you so much." James simply said that seem to convey everything he was trying to say at this point.

"I love you too, Jamie. I love you with all my heart." His Daddy replied, "James, I want you to promise me something."

James nodded, the tears from earlier coming back, "Promise me that you won't cry. You can't cry James; you have to support your siblings. You're a big brother, James. Show them that there is hope. I know you want to cry but you have to be strong. Promise me. Promise me that you will be strong and unyielding, never let them see you cry."

"I promise." James said, forcing back his tears.

"That's my Jamie." His Daddy replied with a thin smile, he hugged him once last time.

The woman gave forms to both of James' parents still talking while parents wore unreadable expressions. They put the forms on the counter, walking outside with their children's suitcases in hand.

They packed them into the mini-van, watching their children one by one climb into the car behind tinted windows. Desperately they wanted to grab their kids, to put them in their arms and to never let go. This wasn't right those were their children. They were good parents, just because they were a little different didn't mean a thing.

They deserve to have their kids taken from their care. They couldn't raise a single finger against the injustice of all of this. It would only make the situation worse.

James shuddered when the car engine roared to life. Damien and Arabella grabbed a hand on either side of him. James' watched with a forlorn eyes as his fathers' figures became tiny specks and then into nothing.

"Jamie, will we ever see Daddy and Dad again?" Arabella asked softly. She took her scorpion lollipop out of her mouth. James could feel Damien's eyes on him as he opened his mouth to answer Arabella's question.

Normally, James would've told her the truth but he had to be a big brother right now. He had to give her hope even if he didn't have any himself.

"Bella, we will see them again." James answered with a small smile.

Damien scoffed, his grip on Jamie's hand became tighter, "You're lying."

James glanced at his younger brother, who was staring blankly out the window.

He had nothing more to say.


End file.
